Conquest
by EstelleArcher
Summary: At the age of four , Perseus Achilles Jackson was forced to watch as his mother was beaten to death, running into the strangest of trio's, Percy is taken into the care of the most feared immortal. Now being known as the son of Hades and the first champion of Hestia and Artemis, Percy goes on quest and missions, befriending the deadliest of foes... (rest of summary inside)
1. chapter 1

_**Conquest Cast**_

 **Joshua Anthony Brand** as Percy Jackson

 **Skandar Keynes** as Nico Di Angelo

 **Lucy Hale** as Bianca Di Angelo

 **Ginny Gardner** as Annabeth Chase

 **Kaya Scoldelario** as Thalia Grace

 **Jake Abel** as Luke Castellan

 **Robert Sheehan** as Grover Underwood

 **Tashi Rodriguez** as Reyna Ramirez Arellano

 **Selena Gomez** as Silena Beaugaurd

 **Trevor Jackson** as Charles Beckendorf

 **Jake T. Austin** as Leo Valdez

 _Book Description_

At the age of four , Perseus Achilles Jackson was forced to watch as his mother was beaten to death, running into the strangest of trio's, Percy is taken into the care of the most feared immortal.

Now being known as the son of Hades and the first champion of Hestia and Artemis, Percy goes on quest and missions, befriending the deadliest of foes, while beside his best friend

Reyna Ramirez Arellano daughter of Bellona, but everything comes with a price...

 _A half blood of the eldest gods_

 _shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _and watch the world in endless sleep_

 _the heroes cursed blade, soul shall reap_

 _a single choice shall end his days_

 _olympus to preserve or raize_

But even as titans chase after him with gifts that could shun the gods, what will he choose?

Will he continue on his _**conquest**_?

Or bow down to the higher beings?

 _ **Pairings**_

 _Percy Reyna_

 _Thalia Luke_

 _Charles Silena_

 _Grover Juniper_

 _Annabeth Will Solace_

 _Leo Bianca_


	2. Prologue

Percy's POV

"No stop!" I yelled, my hands shook with so much fear but even then i couldn't look away.

Gabe looked up from his beating to meet my eyes, he looked like a rabid wolf approaching his prey, me. "You said something Brainboy?" Gabe snarled wiping his bloody hands against his worn out trousers. I didn't reply, i just stood still and kept glancing at my mum, laying there on the kitchen floor.

Gabe was a huge overweight man who managed his own battery store, well i cant say managed because he cant even manage his mental stability. He looks just like a walrus and gives the meanest scowls.

"D-dont hurt mu-mummy" I stuttered, I wasn't really in the place to make demands due to my dislocated shoulder, i couldn't even breathe without crying out in pain. But seeing the only light in my world, my mother being beaten up in front of me... everything was numb.

Gabe let out a merciless laugh and turned back around, he gripped a fistful of her hair "Hear that Sally? Your son wants to be a hero. How _mighty_ of him"

Mummy just whimpered, not wanting that response Gabe fustratingly slammed her head against the tiled floor.

"I SAID STOP" I yelled running foward, i pushed against the big warlus of a man obviously doing nothing to stop him because his hits seemed to go on a faster rate. Each hit got him panting while my mum yelled out in pain. "STOP IT" I screeched louder, he just pushed me away.

"Any last words _Sally_?" His voice was void of remorse, lifting up the pocket knife he fished out his pocket mummy looked over at me.

"Run!" was the only thing she was able to croak out before gabe brought down the knife.

My eyes widened, i turned on my heels beofre running for my life. I cried for my mum, the last bit of happiness i had in my life.

Even at the age of four i knew central park like the back of my hand. I wasn't the brightest but i had some advantages. I jumped over a broken log, tripping over my own feet and stumbling over cracks. Gabe wasnt behind me, i knew he wasnt, but i had to get as far away from the place i once called home.

I ran into a clearing where three people were sitting, two of the three looked immitaiting while the last one looked like she could get along with my mother. "Oh gods.." the kinder lady gasped.

I slowly started to back away, but like the clumsy person i am, i tripped and fell on my but. The woman picked me up and stroked my hair comfortingly,"ssshhhh" she hushed rocking me slowly. Her orange coloured eyes burned and cackled like a fireplace in christmas, she made me feel so warm and fuzzy that i couldnt help but sink into her embrace.

"Hestia" The only man grunted, "I dont have much time left"

"But the boy Hades!" The woman, Hestia yelled out in offense her hold on me tightening slightly.

"Yes the _boy_ " the last of the trio made a face which made her look constipated. She looked around 12 with pretty features and silver eyes.

 _Hades_ pursed his lips and looked at me with a lot of interest "His memories?" he questioned.

"Searched" Both women chorused, even the silver eyed girl looked at me with utter sympathy.

"It was horrible brother!" Hestia yelled in horror "Everything he saw and went through...! May the council curse him to an afterlife of eternal punsihment" Hades looked nothing like his sister, ths only thing in common was their hair color and nose shape, she looked like the good everything, he, he looked like the darkness looming around. Like the boogeyman.

After a few moments hs sighed, "My brothers son" Hades shook his head and scowled at his two companions "They both broke the oath i was forced into! And i am yet to break it, at least i dont break an oath!"

"Should we kill him then?" The silver eyed girl suggested.

Both Hestia and I looked at her in horror, "Artemis" Hestia scolded.

Artemis shrugged her shoulders and snickered at Hestia's face. "Im joking auntie, why does no one see that im joking! It's a joke for gods sake!" Hades snorted then gently lifted me out of Hestia's arms.

"I guess i am to take him then" Hades muttered, both girls looked at him in shock, "What's your name boy?"

"Pe-perseus" i whispered.

Hades looked unimpressed by my ability to speak "Dont stutter boy, no one in the house of hades stutters"

"Perseus Jackson" I said louder, looking at him dead in the eyes. A tug of a smile lifted on his lips.

"Bit of a mouthful isn't it? What do you call yourself for short?" He asked with a sort of smile.

"Percy" i said more at ease, "Im called Percy"

"Well Percy, It's time for you to come home with me" Only then did i notice all my wounds dispear, all expect the one that runs from my collar to my belly button. Just a reminder of how much i was able to conquer. Yet much more is yet to come.


	3. Chapter One

**Percy's POV**

I tried not to laugh as Lady Persephone ate Dad out, not literally but the way she's yelling at him... well it could be a comedy show. Hades didn't look scared in the slightest, he just looked plain annoyed, rolling his dark eyes and groaning quietly and everytime he'll see me laughing he just throws me nasty glares.

"Hades! Why would you send your furies after her?" Persephone yelled, quickly catching my attention. Furies? This girl must've been important then.

"Yeah Hades why did you send your furies?" I repeated resting my head on my palm. He just threw me a dirty and sighed tiredly.

"Darling, _son,_ I sent furies after her because she is a result of a broken oath" He shrugged like it was no biggie making Persephone turn red in anger, the same red she turned when Hades first brought me home.

I was sleeping against his shoulder but woke up when i heard yelling and glass shattering, Persephone was standing there in her night gown looking like a tomato. She threw the biggest trantrum I've ever seen, even bigger than the kid's at my preschool. She only calmed down when Hades started yelling _"It's Barnacle beards son!"_ Real loudly.

"My father is furious Hades! You killed his daughter!" Persephone yelled her brown eyes blazing with contained fury.

Dad truly looked offended "She's a tree! She's not dead! She's helping out nature, i like her more that way and her father should too."

I just looked at Hades trying not to laugh "Okay then..."

"You're insuf-" Persephone was cut short when alecto came flying in besides an amused Hestia, he leathery wings flapping in the distance. She took the role of my mother not so long after dad brought me home, she still looks the same as 6 years ago. Mid twenties, orange eyes and the kindest smile I've ever seen.

She smiled at my father and Persephone who both blushed simutaneously, "I heard the both of you bickering from outside the entrance. Oh and that Charon, his wonderful brother, you really should give him that pay rise" Hades muttered something about annoying employee's while both women gave him disappointing glares. Hestia squealed in delight crushing me in a bone breaking hug.

She fussed over me before giving me a mock glare "Do you remeber what i told you to do when your father and his wife are arguing?"

"Run?" i laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck. She shot me an amused grin before gently pushing me away from the throne room, out into the garden. For six years i've lived here and gods has it been pure bliss. At first Persephone didn't like me, always throwing me nasty side glances but i guess that i just wore off on her. Hades spoilt me...a lot. Always giving me famcy jewels and weapons, personally training me at times when he can but most of the time he just brings back a few heroes from the dead.

Theseus for battle strategy and hand to hand combat, Orion and a few fallen huntresses to help me with the bow and arrow along with daggers. And Perseus, my namesake to help with sword practice and Achilles for the spear.

He once brought Hitler back to mentor me in a few languages...let's just say that i refused to go back to any of his lessons. Hades grumbled about how everyone hates his son and grudgingly put Albert Einstien in his place.

My 10th brithday is tomorrow and i was promised to go on my first mission, i was...nervous. Everytime i thought about it, beads of sweat will run down my neck and my palms get sweaty. I never left the underworld in years, and its scary to leave the only place I've known.

And what the mission was... I dont know.

"Perseus!" I craned my head to see Orion running to me. Hades granted the tutors rooms in the stygion castle so it got less lonely around here. Oh and one word about Orion before you meet him. His amazing, he was a big brother anyone wanted, he looked like an older teenage version of me seeing as we're both biologicaly siblings and the rumors that Apollo spreaded about him are total minotaur dung. "How are you little brother?" he ruffled my hair.

"Not the hair" I grumbled flatning it out. We walked for a bit, him telling me about his day _basically not much,_ and mine to him. We found our way to the river of styx and sat near the shore. The water was a murky yellow color and junk floated around the river. To show broken promises.

This was usually my favorite part of my day, just relaxing with no fights or people. Just me and the underworld, I drummed my fingers against my thighs making an pattern. "Your birthday's tomorrow." Orion finally said, his voice was quiet and calm but i the smallest bit of nervousness was heard.

"I'm ready Orion, I've trained 6 years for this" I assured with confidence in my voice, no matter how scared i was. "I'm going" the finallity was obviously clear in my voice because he slumped back against the unliving tree near the river bank.

"I can't convince you, i know i can't" He said with a smile. He looked at me with a smirk "You wanna spar?"

I lifted my brow "No offense but you suck with a sword" He threw me an irritated look before getting up and putting out his hand for me to take. I gripped his hand and got up smirking. "Uh with who exactly?" i asked nervously.

"Well brother, the one and only Achilles"

...Someone wants to see me die today.

20 minutes later i stood at the small arena near the castle, with armour on, my heart in my hands and my dignity in my pocket. I've never even turned 10 yet, with only 6 years of training while Achilles...gods I'm dead. I nervously walked _, more like dragged_ , my self to the centre of the arena where Achilles stood doing experimental swings.

I tried to swallow my nervous _. Tried._ I felt like i was going to puke everything which ive eaten today, which sadly included my blue pancakes and waffles. I turned and gave my scariest glare at Orion who was doing horribly at keeping quite. At times like this I really hated his guts.

"Fighters! I will be referee!" my father yelled out loudly. His face was unreadable from the highest stands, he looked like a blur of darkness. "There will be no maiming and killing-" A lot of groans erupted from the stands, Hades, Persephone and Hestia threw them a glare (How they saw, i dunno) making them shut up instantly "Powers are premitted,this will end once one yeilds and...you may begin."

At that both Achilles and i started to circle each other, neither one of us daring to make a move. I was tense and never let my eyes wander away from him. Getting a little restless and a liitle annoyed from the souls, from Elysium obviously, allowed to come and watch the match. I swung at Achilles, he easily parried the strike and swung one of his own. His strike was stronger than mine, no doubt. My arms shook as i held against him, i finally was able to push him away.

His eyes glowed with... determination or was it anger? His strikes came at a faster rate, I dodged them with little difficultly and blocked a few of them. Little bright sparks junped off the blades, celestial bronze to stygion iron. He was toying with me, my blood boiled slightly. _Tire him._ A voice whispered in my ear. Deciding to listen to the voice i started to just parry each strike, and dodge them. Achilles started to tire out and i couldnt help but let a small smile tug at my lips.

Achilles might be bigger and stronger but Im faster and stealthier. He soon started to pant from exhaustion and i wasn't even close to tired yet. I smirked as i did the sword disarming technique, the sword fell 3 ft away from him, i held my sword to his throat and grinned victoriously.

"Do you yeild?" i asked with a smile.

Achilles looked to stunned to do anything but breathe, after a few more minutes he finally smiled "The student has bested the teacher" He looked proud which made my heart clench in happiness. Achilles was a hard person to please and he was _pleased_ with me. "I say his ready for his first mission Lord Hades"

I laughed happily and hugged him, "Thank you" i whispered.

Hades appeared out of shadows, literally. He had a smile on his face and his chest was puffed with pride. "Are you ready for your mission Perseus?" I straightened and nodded my head in determination, "Your first trip is to travel to Los Angeles and retrieve uh, family members of ours"

I raised my eyebrow in questioning, "Father, where exactly is that?"

He smiled but looked a little nerved "The Lotus Casino"


End file.
